Kim Possible Versus Hannah Montana
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Just like the title says, KP versus HM with the stakes being the world! Place your bets people! Who is going to win? Read on to find out!


**Kim Possible Versus Hannah Montana**

**AN:** I got the idea after reading on the yahoo "Mission Kim Possible" about how Hannah Montana is taking over the world. So just for one-shot fun's sake I decided to write a one-shot. So all HM fans… please go easy on me? I have no problems with either show and this was written for fun.

**(The Stewart Home)**

Miley Stewart sits at her computer with sparkles and glitter drawings that her friend best friend helped to put there, along with a few Hannah Montana stickers that had been put there as well by her friend before she learned that she was Hannah Montana.

She looks around carefully for a few moments before a grin slowly appears on her face and she clicks a few keys in a specific order that makes the computer change to the HM logo in the background with a chart graph showing the latest in sales.

She leans in towards the screen and says in a happy voice, "Good… Good… my sales are soaring faster and faster than anyone else in history!"

Suddenly there is a noise and a redhead in stylish purple top and black pants with a purple stripe on the side appears through an air vent.

A blond guy comes crawling after her in a black long-sleeved shirt and army-green cargo pants, which was so out of style to Miley's eyes that it wasn't even funny.

Miley turns to them, frowning in anger at the intrusion, "What's going on? Who are you two and what are you doing in MY room?"

The redhead points at her as she says, "Hannah Montana, your plans for world domination are over!"

Just then her best friend in the world, Lily comes strolling into her room with a big bowl of popcorn for a snack.

Lily isn't really looking as she walks in, "Hey Miley, do you know that you're all out of butter? I think your brother has using all the butter for…" She stops speaking as she finally sees the two strangers in the room.

Lily screams loudly and it was a good thing that only Miley and Lily were in the house or they would have been struck near-deaf from the sheer power of the scream.

The blonde guy shouts to the redhead partner, "It is noise attack of some kind!" while trying to keep the noise out with hands over his ears.

The redhead does turns her big watch towards Lily but before she could do anything. Lily stops screaming and says loudly and quickly, "Oooooohmygosh! Do you know who you are? Do you… know… who you… are?" She says the last part as she drops her bowl of popcorn onto the floor to point at the redhead.

The redhead girl and the blond guy stop to give each other a confused, but amused look at each other before the redhead says, "Yes, I am Kim Possible…"

Lily emits a high-pitched shriek and waves her hands around before she says, "You're Kim Possible! I knew it! I knew it! Oh! I just love how you're always saving the world!"

The blonde guy says, "Then you've probably heard of me. I am the guy who's always with her. Ron Stoppable."

Lily looks at him with confusion for a few seconds until Ron whiningly says, "Aww man… I thought someone would start to remember me after High School."

Lily suddenly says, "You're that guy she's dating! I remember reading about it in the Humans magazine!"

Miley walks over to Lily and says, "You're sure that's Kim? I thought… I don't know. That she'd be taller?"

Lily says, "Yes! I'm certain!" She runs over to a corner where a bunch of magazines were piled up and starts to dig through it, tossing the ones she wasn't for and one of them hits Ron on his head just moments before she discovers the issue she'd been looking for.

Ron shouts, "Hey!" and rubs the spot where his head had been hit until Kim takes a look and kisses him on the lips tenderly after she says, "You'll be ok Ron"

Lily opens the magazine up quickly and point to a page inside it as she quickly says, "Look! There she is! And that guy too!"

Miley looks at the picture, then the two in her room a few times before she shouts, "Sweet Niblets! It is them!" She thrusts out the magazine with the picture towards them as she says, "Kim Possible! Will you please sign an autograph for me?"

Lily says, "Oh! Me too! Me too! Can you write, 'To my best friend, Lily… love Kim Possible" in it for me? OOOH Oliver is going to be so jealous that we got to meet the Kim Possible! He's had a crush on her since the alien invasion thing."

Miley looks at Lily with an incredous look, "Hey! Don't forget now, he's also had a crush on Hannah Montana. So I wouldn't go putting too much stock into what he says."

Kim looks at Ron who just shrugs before she puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles loudly enough to catch the attention of Miley and Lily.

Kim says, "Hello? I'm here to stop a evil take over the world plan here?"

Lily says, "Huh? From who?"

Kim points at Miley, "Your friend, Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana"

Lily bursts out laughing, "Hahahahahaha! You think she's going to take over the world? I'm her best friend. Don't you think she would tell me if she was planning something as diabolical as that?"

Miley, Kim, and Ron all just look at Lily until she stops laughing and says, "eh-heh, why is no one else laughing?"

Miley says as she turns to Kim, "Hold it up, just what makes you think I'm trying to take over anything? Much less the world?"

Kim sighs and says as she holds out her Kimmunicator so that the two of them can show scenes of her proof, "We got a hit on the sight saying that you are trying to take over the world through your merchandise. Wade then used his computer and found that your products are selling faster than should be possible for your level of popularity. Upon scanning a few of your products, we discovered a residue of a mind-control substance that makes people crave for anything with the HM logo on it."

Lily turns with a hurt and confused expression before she shouts, "Miley Stewart! You were doing all that and… and… _**you didn't tell me?**_"

Miley defensively says, "That's because I am not Lily! There has to be some kind of mistake going on here! I am not trying take over the world!"

Kim shows on her screen, "Then how do you explain how your stuff has similar properties to that of Dr. Drakken's mind control shampoo?"

Miley waves her hands around, "Wait! Wait! I've never even _met_ this Dr. Drakken person!"

Ron says, "What about Shego? She would have been the hot green-skinned woman by his side."

Miley nods, "Funny you should mention that… I met a woman a while back with green skin who said she was my biggest fan and said she could help me become the biggest thing on the planet."

Kim and Ron both exclaim at the same time, "Shego??"

Kim says, "I don't get it, usually the plans are for _Drakken_ to take over the world. Why would she be helping you? No offense."

Miley says, "No offense"

Lily excitedly says, "I can tell you why!" She smiles as all eyes turn on her, "Because she's a fan. As a fan of Hannah Montana… that is before she told me who she was… I can tell you that I would do just about _anything_ for Hannah Montana to even notice me!"

Ron says, "So… wait, let me get this straight. Shego wants to be **noticed** by Hannah Montana? Does anyone else find this strange after saying it out loud?"

Miley says, "Wait, so what happens now? Are you still going to fight me?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, you're not really doing anything evil here. Our problem is now with Shego."

Lily shouts, "Wait!" Everyone turns to look at her before she says, "Do you think I could get your autograph before you go Kim? Can I call you Kim? Huh?"

Ron looks at Kim who sighs, "Fine…"

Lily runs over to the computer desk and grabs a pen that she finds and returns with it. She holds the magazine and pen out to Kim excitedly and says, "Here you go! Oh! Can you make it out to say, "To my best friend Lily. Love, Kim Possible" and you can even get your boyfriend to sign it too!"

Kim smiles at the inclusion of Ron so she signs it like asked and then hands it over to Ron, loving the way Ron's eyes light up with joy at being included and that was more than enough for her to be happy.

Ron takes the pen and magazine before he looks at Lily and says, "How do you want me to sign this? Hey! Can Rufus sign this too?"

Lily smiles at him and nods, "Sure thing, and put whatever you want."

Ron scribbles something down quickly before he looks down at his pocket, "Hey Rufus! Autograph time!"

A moment later, Rufus's head pops out with a big smile and he crawls up to Ron's shoulder where he writes something even as Miley whispers over into Lily's ear, "Ah've never known an animal that could write. How about you?"

Lily just shrugs and a moment later, Rufus is done and holding out the magazine and pen out for her. She smiles a bit nervously as she'd never taken any from a naked, pink critter before and steps back a bit quickly to join Miley.

Kim turns on her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, looks like we were wrong. Shego's been helping Hannah Montana because she was a fan."

Wade is very surprised and he had felt so _sure_ that Hannah Montana was out to take over the world.

Miley suddenly shouts, "Wait! I want to help! If this Shego person is really using my products to mess with people then there's only one place she would have to go."

Kim has a bad feeling as she thinks, "Uh-oh… don't tell me that she's going to say what I _think_ she is going to say."

Miley frowns, "I'm coming with you…" Lily jumps in with her arm around Miley's shoulder, "Make that we're coming with! Where she goes, I go too! We're best friends in that kinda way."

Kim understood as she glances over at Ron and then with a heavy sigh, "Fine! Come along. We'll go in my car."

Lily squeals loudly as she smiles, "We're going in Kim Possible's car! Can you believe it Miley!?"

Miley rolls her eyes before she flatly says, "Yeah… great. Now can we go and stop someone from ruining my good name?"

_**(Later at the Hannah Montana main manufacturing plant)**_

Lily looks around at the huge place and says in confusion, "Why are we here?"

Miley turns to her friend, "Because no matter what the product is, if it is official, then it all has to come through here for the Hannah Montana label. This would be the best place to affect my stuff with whatever it is that green woman's been doing."

Lily nods as she didn't fully understand but hated to seem like she didn't, "Ooooh, Good thinking Miley!"

The four of them walk around the place as it was dark and the silence was very spooky.

Lily whispers, "Do we have to be here right now? Couldn't we come back during the day? This place is more spooky than a graveyard."

Miley whispers back to her friend, "We can't… during the day we'd have to come here as Hannah and Lola."

Lily whispers, "So? What's wrong with that? A little Hannah pizzazz and we'll get a tour instead of having to sneak around."

Miley whispers, "You heard what Kim said in the car right? Shego is a dangerous person. What if she's here? People could get hurt."

Lily pauses as she jolts in realization, "What about us? _**We're**_ people too! I don't want to get hurt!"

Miley claps her hand over Lily's and whispers, "What if she's here right now? You want her to hear us?"

Lily shakes her head before Miley uncovers her friend's mouth. Together they walk forward towards the central machine of the place, unaware of a shadow that moved overhead.

Just as they reach it, Lily runs forward towards the machine, "Come on, let's fix this thing and get out of…" She never gets to finish her sentence as Kim tackles her before a flaming green hand could strike her.

Shego steps out of the shadows with her hands flaming, making for a very imposing sight. "Sorry princess, but this is one time you're not going to mess things up."

Kim gets up quickly to her feet, "You're not going to get away with this Shego."

Shego growls, "Bring it!"

Together they leap into battle at each other while Lily is helped to her feet by Miley before watching them fight.

Ron sends Rufus into the machine while trying to sneak past the two kung-fu'ing women so he could help dismantle or destroy the machine in some way.

Lily's eyes are wide as she watches, "Wow… look at them go Miley! This is way better than the movie we were going to see."

Miley smiles as she nods, "Yeah, this is way better than that martial arts movie "Dragon Fist, The Triple Threat"

Shego overhears that and says, "Wait! That movie isn't out yet! How did you two get ahold of that movie?"

In her distraction, Kim manages to hit Shego hard enough to send her flying backwards into the central machine.

Just before Shego passes out she hears Miley say, "Easy when your boyfriend is the star of the movie…"

Rufus pops out just as the machine starts to spark and short, blowing out a big panel that reveals the device hooked up to spread the hypnotic stuff onto all her stuff.

Ron cheerfully says, "Way to go Rufus!" to which his little pink buddy just smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Kim calls Wade on the Kimmunicator for someone to pick up Shego while Ron ties Shego up with practiced ease.

_**(Later back at Miley's Place)**_

Miley says, "Thank you Kim, I don't know how to thank you."

Ron steps forward as he says, "Well I can think of one way you could thank us…"

Kim begins to say, "Ron…"

Ron whines, "Aw come on Kim… I know you've been wanting to see it too."

Miley had had enough for one night and says, "See what?"

Ron blinks for a moment and says, "That movie you mentioned at the factory. Could we watch it too?"

Miley laughs and says, "Sure thing, come on in and we will all watch it together."

Ron pumps his fist into the air as he shouts, "Boo-yah!"

Lily grins, "I'll make the popcorn!"

Rufus pops out and tugs on Ron's shirt causing him to look down and ask Lily, "Got any with extra butter or cheese?"

Lily nods, "Sure thing!" with Rufus doing his own version of a "Booyah" shout.

Ron, Rufus and Lily run off to the kitchen while Kim and Miley walk over to the living room.

Kim says, "I hope this isn't a problem. We could just go home and wait for the movie to come out."

Miley laughs, "Don't worry about it. I owe you two for helping me. Now why don't you stay here and I'll go get the DVD from my bedroom. Save me a seat ok?"

Kim flashes a smile and nods, "Will do!"

Miley goes over to her bedroom and quickly sits down at her computer which was still on and types on it before "Plan B" shows up with a blueprint that she had from the Seniors. "A little tweaking and this will be much faster than before…" She then closes the file and turns off the computer, picking up the promised DVD that had been sitting right next to it.

Miley walks back to the living room with a smile on her face, waving the DVD back and forth between her fingers, "I've got the movie. Who's ready for the best movie ever?"

She couldn't help but laugh as Lily and Ron shout at the same time, "ME! OH! OH! ME!" Even Kim couldn't hold back a laugh at the sight of them shouting at each other, "Hey! Quit copying me!"

Miley pops in the DVD and takes a scoop of the popcorn into her hand before the movie starts. She smiles as she thinks, "Yes… things were really starting to look up for her now…"

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:** Well, I know this wasn't quite the story everyone was expecting but then it looks like Kim might still get another chance at stopping her. Lol! Should I write a sequel?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, votes and more are always welcome. Hate mail gets sent to Monkey Fist's mailbox to be dealt with directly so don't blame me if he sends a legion of angry monkeys your way. Lol!


End file.
